Two Is Better Than One
by Know-Your-Place
Summary: *Academy AU & Two part one-shot* –Natsu bumps into Gray while seeing the raven magically strum his nimble fingers against a polished instrument. Who knew Gray could play the guitar? The rosette obviously didn't. With the Valentine's Day Dance right by the corner, and Gray's upcoming performance, Natsu never knew he could find love this fast. And it was all thanks to one song– *R&R*
1. Two Is Better Than One -1st Part-

Ollo guys~! Okay, I realized I had some _big _mistakes on this, so I fixed 'em all up! Nothing much different if you have read this before, any who, enjoy the story…

The weird part is I named this document on the doc manager: _THIS WILL BE DELETED BY PROPERTY OF MY EPIC CAN OPENER PUNS_

… don't judge me, I don't know why I named it that either :/ Continue reading though…

* * *

Inspired by:

_Found In Love_, a Soul Eater FanFiction; written by DeathByDarkness13

* * *

I'll fix the errors when I have the chance.

*I don't own the cover!*

The songs in the story are _Darkness by Machine Head_ and _Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls_.

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One**

_**(just recently updated to a two part one-shot)**_

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Natsu complained as he was slumped over a neatly arranged table in the middle of the gym.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, you didn't even help do anything."

The boy shook his head, "I did. I tasted the food!" he stated.

Lucy mentally face palmed, "All of it…" she muttered under her breath.

"You can go now, Natsu. We have no more preparations to unpack for the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow night!" Mirajane said to the rosette as she lightly tapped the young lad's shoulder; she quickly earned a, "FINALLY!" and the boy vanished into thin air.

Lucy sweat dropped, "He's fast."

"I wonder who's gonna be his date for the dance!" Mirajane pondered out loud as her index finger drummed on her chin.

The busty blonde scoffed, "Him? A date? Not in a century!"

* * *

Natsu strolled around the outside of the school, heading towards the front of the building to exit the so-called prison, and to enjoy the buffet across the block where his house was located with his cat, Happy.

He was wearing his usual clothes: a white T-shirt and gray pants, not to forget his trademark scarf. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He continued his short walk when he found a recognizable raven on the front steps of the academy. He was wearing his casual outfit: a button up shirt, dark loose pants, and a dark blue tie. The only odd thing was that the teen had a shiny wooden guitar in his lap as his lips moved, voicing out lyrics of a song.

Natsu's interest quickly piped up. Not ever has he seen his best friend and rival play a guitar before. He rapidly hid behind a pole, not far away from the dark haired boy. The tan boy stuck his head out from his current hiding spot and continued listening to the wonderful melody that ringed in his ears.

_"I'm just a broken man, whose soul cries out to understand._

_How the madness shatters me upon the stage on bended knee…"_

Natsu listened carefully. The strumming of the guitar and the surprisingly smooth voice melted together making beautiful sounds.

_"I scream out loud at skies above that answer mute bereft in love,_

_I struggle not to fall from grace; I sing the hymns of my disgrace…"_

"I never knew he could sing…" Natsu mused in his head. He quietly tapped his fingers against the pole in a steady beat along with the song.

_"We build cathedrals to our pain,_

_establish monuments to attain._

_Freedom from all of the scars and the sins;_

_Lest we drown in the darkness within…"_

The pinkette was awed as Gray ended the song abruptly while scratching his head. "Nah… too dark…" he heard the other mumble.

It was then that Natsu decided to make his presence known to the pale boy. "I didn't know you played the guitar," Natsu stated as he sat beside the raven.

Gray glanced at his friend with a surprised expression, quickly leaving and being replaced by a smirk.

"Not many do play the guitar, Natsu."

The said teen stared at the other, they hardly ever called each other by their true names. It was always 'flame-brain' this, or 'ice-princess' that.

"So, what are you doing here?"

The younger boy simply sighed and leaned back on his hands, "Lucy forced me to help her and the others finish preparing for the Valentine's Day Dance. She says that I need to do something other than eat food all the time…" he murmured the last part while Gray dryly chuckled. Natsu pouted.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Gray?" he asked.

The other boy was taken back a bit by the name, but rapidly regained his cool facade. "Nothing much, I was asked by Levy to sing for the Valentine's Day Dance. She caught me with a guitar one time, and she's been persuading me to sing for a school celebration or dance ever since… I guess I just told her I would sing for the dance tomorrow so she could stop pestering me," he answered as Natsu made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"I'm brainstorming for a song to sing right now… can't think of any," Gray murmured as he looked towards the rosette to see if he had any suggestions.

"How about the one you sang just now?" Natsu questioned.

The older male shook his head, "Too gloomy."

The tan boy pondered for a moment, "I've heard Lucy sing a song before… she kept singing it, the lyrics just got stuck in my head. What was that song again?!" Natsu asked himself as he rolled his eyes back as if trying to look inside his brain.

"I think it was… um… 'Two Is Better Than One'?" Gray said which earned him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Dammit, I was gonna say that…" Natsu mumbled as Gray voiced out a sarcastic "Ouch."

"Anyways, I think that would be a good song. Lucy's got those weird lyrics stuck in my head too. Now that I think back to the words, it does seem like a pretty romantic song for the dance," the raven started, "but it's a duet…"

Gray's eyes slightly widened, "Hey, flame-brain, can you sing the girl part?!"

Natsu was saddened that they were going back to nicknames, but didn't show it, the only motion he did show was a rapid shake of the head. "No way popsicle!"

The dark haired teen tried putting on his best puppy dog face while Natsu grimaced, "Fine, fine! Just stop it with the face… it's gross."

Gray laughed, "Okay, let's start." And with that, his fingers started lightly strumming the strings on the instrument he was holding.

"W-wait!" the pinkette interrupted.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Eh? What is it?"

Natsu frowned, "Why do I sing the girl part?"

Gray returned the question with a frown of his own, "Just do it." He started strumming the strings of the guitar once more. The raven opened his mouth as words magically rolled out of his cold cavern.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_you came into my life and I thought:_

_'hey, you know, this could be somethin'…"_

Gray locked eyes with the other across him. His stomach was slowly fluttering at the last line. And was it also weird that he was remembering when they first met in elementary? He pushed the roaming thoughts out of his head for the time being. He smiled lightly as he continued to sing.

_"'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_you know that it all takes my breath away._

_And now I'm left with nothing…"_

Gray gulped down little saliva as his throat grew drier at the verses he just sang.

Natsu noticed the deep emotion in the pale teen's voice as he suddenly also grew butterflies in his tummy. He quickly tried to regain his posture as he joined in the next verses.

_"So maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_and I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

Gray was surprised at the amazing voice Natsu had as he tried not to be distracted by the lovely melody. Their voices sounded amazing together, and they both wondered why. They both smiled at each other, neither of them noticing that they unconsciously moved closer to one another.

_"I remember every look upon your face…"_

The dark haired boy was very surprised now, probably even shocked to say at the least. The other male's solo was amazing, he even almost forgot to sing his next entrance.

_"The way you roll your eyes,_

_the way you taste,_

_you make it hard for breathing…"_

The orange sunlight cast pretty hues on their heads as they continued singing.

_"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay._

_I'm finally now believing…"_

By this time, their knees were touching. They didn't even notice as they smiled shyly at each other. The fluttering feeling in their stomachs rising to the limit.

_"That maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_and I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

Gray strummed the strings with more confidence now. He glanced at Natsu who was wearing a big toothy grin on his face as one similar to his crept on his face. The strumming on his guitar played a softer tune as they encountered the bridge.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day._

_You came into my life, and I thought: 'hey'…"_

The passion in their voices could've made anyone cry right about now. As Natsu's voice joined Gray's, he felt like he was a feather: weightless and free. He felt as everything in the world was finally right. Unbeknownst to him, Gray felt exactly the same.

_"Maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking,_

_I can't live without you._

_'Cause baby, two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_But I'll figure it out when all is said and done,_

_two is better than one…"_

Gray slowly halt his strumming. Olive eyes connected with cobalt blue ones as something finally clicked into place. Their noses were touching as their eyelids drifted downwards.

Everything finally made sense.

Cupid's arrow has struck. And right before Valentine's Day. Who could've said it was a coincidence?

_"Two is better than one."_

The final note hung in the air as the distance between the two slowly shortened.

It was a sweet, simply kiss. As their lips touched, both could've sworn they felt electricity.

As they slowly drifted apart from each other, they were welcomed by comfortable silence as they stared at each other's orbs.

Gray broke the silence, "Never knew you could sing… flame-brain." The said person simply smiled.

"What… the… fuck… happened…" It wasn't a question as the tan lad chuckled afterwards which the raven gladly joined in.

They hugged each other while they intertwined their numb fingers; probably from not moving them too much while singing.

Gray got up as he slung the guitar over his shoulder using its strap. He held out a hand to the rosette which he accepted quite eagerly. They stared off into the sunset as silence once overtook them again.

"Do you wanna sing with me tomorrow? At the dance?" the raven questioned while the pinkette nodded his head.

"Only on one condition though," Natsu said as the other had a confused expression plastered on his face. "Be my date."

Gray simply chuckled as he brought the other into a hug once more. He slowly backed his head a bit so he could kiss the other's forehead gently. "Is there a reason not to?" he asked as they separated and started walking down the steps.

Both of them had one thought remaining in their heads as they walked past the academy's gates:

"Two is _definitely _better than one."

* * *

Mirajane and Lucy were strolling to the school's dorms as the sun finally set. Both have just eaten at a small restaurant across the street, when suddenly…

"My physic love is blossoming powers are tingling!"

"U-uh, M-Mira?"

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One**

_**The End of First Part.**_


	2. Two Is Better Than One -2nd Part-

Just so you know, this story was meant to be for Valentine's Day… I kinda updated it too late I think. Who cares? NOT ME :D !

Also, I made the word "bluenette" up just for your information!

Continue reading nonetheless.

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Mirajane entered the academy's gym decorated with pink and red here and there.

"It looks even better with the disco lights Max added!" Mirajane chirped.

The school gym was dimply lit, and disco lights were bouncing up and down people's heads and bodies as they danced on the dance floor with unique clothing. This wasn't anything like a prom after all–it was a dance.

Lucy and Mirajane were wearing stunning outfits with boys ogling their every move. Loke and the other perverted students tried to flirt with them, but were all kept back by a furious Lucy giving every boy her infamous 'Lucy kick' while yelling, "Get out of the way sluts!"

Mirajane smiled sweetly while standing on the sidelines; slightly sweat dropping a bit as she stared at the battlefield before her.

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" Natsu whined as Gray tried his hardest at prying the tan teen off the vacant bench right in front of the academy's entrance. "I change my mind!" he shouted as he desperately tried to keep his sturdy hold on the wooden seat.

The latter was currently wearing a light red, almost pinkish button up shirt with loose fitting black jeans and sneakers while the pale teen was wearing a cobalt blue dress shirt with loose fitting gray jeans and black shoes.

Gray sweat dropped as he tried his hardest to separate the boy and the bench, "You said you would go and sing with me if I would be your date! As far as I know, I agreed to be your date!" he exclaimed. "What's with the sudden change of choice?!" he questioned which got the rosette thinking and abruptly letting go of the empty stool.

This sent the younger male crashing into the older one.

"Oof!" was heard as the two collided, and were sent rolling behind the wooden bench onto the grass.

"Why did you suddenly let go furnace-face?!" Gray asked, a tinge of irritation was heard in his voice.

Natsu fidgeted with his fingers while looking at the ground in shame, "W-well… I didn't really think we were gonna sing in front of everybody…" he stated which earned him a mental face palm from Gray.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," the dark haired lad comforted his other while he shrugged right afterwards. "I mean like, I don't think anything embarrassing is gonna happen, like your pants accidentally falling down."

The pinkette stared at the raven disbelievingly, "You're really bad at comforting others, aren't you?"

An airy chuckle was heard before Gray checked his guitar that was slung over his back, "Come on, let's go."

Natsu hesitantly reached for the hand that was outstretched in front of his face, "Fine, fine. Ice-block."

As the two slowly stood up, they glanced around them. No students were in sight.

"Everybody's probably inside already…" Gray muttered as he held the rosette's wrist. "Let's get going. I wanna sing the song, get it over with, and then we can have some times to ourselves," he plotted as he winked to the shorter boy behind him.

Said male blushed a light shade of pink before nodding reluctantly. They quickly walked inside of the school, the raven guiding his boyfriend to the gym. More like dragged his boyfriend.

When they finally reached the maroon doors of their destination, they could already hear all the laughter, music, and drunken people shouting inside.

Really, who takes care of this school? Drunken people shouting? That's weird, but completely casual in Fairy Tail Academy. Of course, nothing is completely casual in this school to those who _are_ normal.

Natsu tried to wiggle out of the pale teen's hard grip, "Lemme go!" he exclaimed as he used both of his hands to pry the other male's hand off his wrist. He failed miserably and his answer from the other teen was a simple: "No." He paled, "Why not?" he whined, a pout following soon after.

Gray squinted his eyes at the tan lad. "You're cute when you pout," he stated bluntly.

The pinkette once again blushed as he stuttered trying to find the right words, "U-uh t-thanks I g-guess, if you r-really think s-so…"

The raven laughed at Natsu's embarrassment. "Stop laughing!" Natsu complained, "Could you just let go of me! It'd be weird if our friends find us like… _t__his_," he said as he gestured towards their linked hands.

Gray quickly stared back at the still blushing boy, he smirked which caught the other off guard, "W-what?"

The dark haired male grabbed the shorter boy's wrist more firmly, "You're my boyfriend. My. Boyfriend. _Mine_. I need to show people you're already taken. And _this_ is the only way."

Natsu looked up at him completely confused, "What do you mean, '_this_ is the only way'?" he questioned before he rapidly paled which made the blush on his cheeks a more brilliant red. "Y-you don't mean…" he murmured but was abruptly cut off as he was pulled inside the now open gym doors by the one and only.

"W-what?! Gray!" Natsu shouted over the music which gained the attention of not only the said person being called, but also those around him. Soon, everybody was looking at the two with confused expressions as their eyes ghosted over their connected hands.

The music stopped. The disco lights stopped. Everybody stopped. Even the infamous Lucy kicks stopped.

The only thing moving in the room was Mirajane as she pointed up a confident index finger, "I knew my physic love is blossoming powers would never prove me wrong!" she exclaimed as she too looked at the linked skin in front of her.

Lucy stared at her, surprise written all over her face, "_What_?! Do you mean that this is what you called me at in three in the morning to talk about?!"

Gray seemed to completely ignore the halted atmosphere, and walked down the already empty path the crowd made for the two. He continued to drag Natsu's unmoving feet along with him.

He smirked inwardly to himself as he could tell the boy behind was beyond pale, but at the same time, blushing as red as a certain friend's head of hair.

The people slowly regained their postures and watched intendedly as both students slowly climbed the stage set for the Valentine's Day Dance.

The lights slowly returned to their dim feature.

Gray coughed purposely into his fist as he stared at his lover, who was looking back with wide eyes and an expression that read '_I'm-gonna-kill-you-sooner-or-later-for-this_'. He mentally laughed at the glare he was receiving as he quickly brought the guitar and its strap over his head and shoulders as it rested in his grip. His hands already set on the desired positions for playing.

The raven grabbed the microphone that was standing not too far away from them and placed it in between him and Natsu.

The latter grabbed it with shaking hands, and glanced at Gray once again. All the rosette received was a warm smile. And that was just enough to boost his confidence as he sighed a sign of relief.

Gray magically strummed his hands over the glossy guitar as he tapped his foot quietly. Natsu seemed to get lost in the already beautiful melody as he swayed from side to side, he pushed the microphone towards the dark haired male's soft lips as he waited for his time to sing.

The teen in the audience were all holding their breath to see what else would happen between the two.

A girl with large curls was seen sulking and sending gloomy waves to everybody who went near her in a nearby corner, but nobody seemed to pay attention to the slight disturbance.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_you came into my life and I thought:_

_'hey, you know, this could be somethin'…"_

Everybody was surprised.

Who knew Gray could sing so good?

They all waited impatiently to see where Natsu would fit in all of this.

Levy smiled warmly at the duo as she leaned onto a certain, for once not grumpy, raven. _This is one of the best Valentine's Day dances ever__…_ she thought as she hugged the male beside her.

Said person simply smiled at the fun-sized bluenette; a small 'Gihihi_'_ was heard coming from his mouth as he rubbed the soft fit of blue hair with his rough hand._  
_

_"'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_you know that it all takes my breath away._

_And now I'm left with nothing…"_

Gray's mouth was once again left dry at the last lyrics he just sang, but he knew, he would never be alone in this world. Never alone, never.

As long as he had that one special person.

Natsu opened his mouth, ready to start his entrance.

_"So maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_and I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

Lucy, heck, everybody was shocked. Who knew Natsu also was good at singing? The wonderful music that reached their ears was lovely. _Oh, what an amazing tune!_ all the girls and boys thought as they slowly linked arms with their special somebody. A smile was gracing each peaceful face as the duet continued.

Natsu was shocked, not that he'd show it. He never thought that their performance could cause everybody to suddenly turn mushy.

And it gave him a nice, warm feeling, especially since Gray was the one singing up here with him. Yes, _him_. Who would've thought these two could've become the newest couple on the block? Not the students and teachers in the academy, that's for sure.

_"I remember every look upon your face…"_

Natsu sang his solo. The smoothest voice a person could ever have heard in an entire lifetime. Gray joined soon after.

_"The way you roll your eyes,_

_the way you taste,_

_you make it hard for breathing…"_

Happy and Carla held paws as they chaperoned the students. Happy almost fainting from the rare sight of Carla showing him affection. S_hould I give Carla fish after this?!_ he franticly thought.

_"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay._

_I'm finally now believing…"_

Erza smiled at both of the males, which also earned her smiles in return from the boys. She slowly turned and met a pale face with blue hair; said person was also watching the performance. She closed her eyes and turned her head back to the singing duo, _You two really are something…_

_"That maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_and I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

The two sang as they quickly reached the song's climax.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day._

_You came into my life, and I thought: 'hey'…"_

Gray and Natsu slowly looked into each other's eyes. Love was clearly seen in both or their orbs.

_"Maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking,_

_I can't live without you._

_'Cause baby, two is better than one._

_But there's so much time,_

_to figure out the rest of my life._

_But I'll figure it out when all is said and done,_

_two is better than one…"_

Natsu bravely intertwined his fingers with Gray's. The raven smiled at the caring action.

_"Two is better than one."_

The final note hung high in the air as both had their noses touching.

Another perfect kiss was formed.

Clapping and whistles were heard as both retreated from their connection.

"Woo! You guys finally got together? Never thought I'd see the day!" Cana shouted as she lifted her booze into the air, Maccao and Wakaba following the motion with their own booze while Makarov was seated in a deserted clothed table reading a _dirty_ magazine.

The old man's cheeks turned red as he flipped another page.

Mirajane crept up behind the very short male and slapped him back on the head. "Don't read those type of things Master!" she lectured.

"M-Master?" Lucy questioned as she stared at the scene.

The rosette and the raven smiled at the people before them. Both thinking of how their friends could accept their relationship so quickly.

They leaned into each other's embrace as their foreheads touched.

"Park?" Gray asked while the other nodded. They both jumped down the stage together as the taller boy slung his guitar over his back.

"Why not? I love the park!" Natsu answered with a big grin.

* * *

"I-I can't believe Gray got together with N-Natsu, it's still hard to believe!" Lucy exclaimed as she once again Lucy kicked another fit of boys.

Mirajane simply giggled, "That's how love works. It's always a mystery, everybody is the world has a romantic tale of their own, they just have to find the right chance."

The blonde smiled at her friend's wise words, "You're absolutely right, Mira. Isn't love an amazing thing?" she asked, more to herself though.

The white haired beauty smiled as she walked to a dark corner while placing a comforting shoulder on a crying female.

"It's okay Juvia. You know, there's always Lyon!" she suggested which made the girl cry more.

Lucy mentally banged her head on the wall.

* * *

"Isn't it funny how we fell in love? Just in time for Valentine's Day too!" Natsu chirped as he and Gray were both sitting down on a wooden bench in the middle of Magnolia Park.

Gray chuckled as he ruffled the other's pink hair. A small smile finding its way onto his features.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Gray."

And right before the two kissed once more, the same thought from the day before was bombarding their thoughts once again as the moonlight shaded their display of affection.

"Two is _definitely _better than one."

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One**

**_The End._**

* * *

Don't forget to remind me, **Simlop**, if you're reading this that is, that I still owe you a one-shot. PM me if you have any ideas on what I should make it about~!


End file.
